


Christmas At Grimmauld Place

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Christmas At Grimmauld Place

_**Christmas At Grimmauld Place**_  
 **Title** Christmas At Grimmauld Place  
 **Pairing(s)** Bella/Regulus, Bella/Sirius  
 **Rating** NC-17  
 **Warnings** chan (a 16 year old having sex), incest if inter-cousinly relations count for you (they're perfectly legal and acceptable in the UK), dub/non-con  
 **Word Count** ~1700  
Narcissa hated the family Christmases, and this one was shaping up to be worse even than usual. For a start, it was taking place at Grimmauld Place. Then, this year, Cissa would not even have her sister Andromeda's support, Andy having cut off relations with her family because she had fallen in love with a Muggle, of all things. (When it came to family Christmases, Narcissa was quite understanding of the desire never to see one's family again – but not for the sake of a Mud-blood!) It was true that usually Cissa found Bellatrix a better companion than Andromeda; but Bella found too many other sources of entertainment when the entire family was together. Laughingly, the first night there, Bella had made a bet with Narcissa as to how long it would take her to captivate young Regulus.

“Bella, he's too young for you.”

Bella had smiled wickedly. “And far too naïve,” she had agreed. “But I'll wager I will have changed that second before the New Year.”

Secretly, Cissa did not doubt it. But Bella on the prowl for men (whatever age) was only a mildly entertaining spectator sport, so she yawned and asked “But is he worth it?”

She knew the answer for herself however: in usual circumstances, he would not be, but the absence of any better prey – for Regulus's sulky older brother Sirius was hardly prepared to speak a word other than an occasional grunt – meant that Reg would have to do.

“For now,” Bellatrix said simply.

And Narcissa watched as Bella teased, tormented and frustrated fourteen year old Reg until it was evident he hardly knew what to do with himself, following Bellatrix about like a devoted puppy. When Cissa remonstrated mildly – the boy was just a child, after all; and apart from that, his love sickness was positively nauseating – Bella only laughed.

“He's a Black – one of us. I won't burn him too badly. His brother, on the other hand -”

“Is also a Black,” Narcissa interjected.

“Hardly one of us, though,” Bella said. “You do know he was sorted into Gryffindor, Cissy?” She smiled secretively. “There are a lot of lessons I would enjoy teaching him.”

“I scarcely think you'll get the chance.”

“We'll see.”

But Sirius treated Bella with undisguised contempt, and Narcissa was fascinated to watch the one male that Bellatrix could not captivate.

“You're despicable,” she overheard him saying to Bella; and was amazed when the young man escaped uncursed.

However, it turned out that Bella was merely devising a more tortuous plan for the elder Black boy. Whilst she seduced Regulus with a mixture of chaste kisses and teaching of Dark Arts, with Sirius she...

Narcissa opened the door to Bella's abode and stood stock still in the doorway. Bellatrix caught her eye and winked, but Sirius... Sirius's mind was not on open doors; Cissa did not think he was aware of her presence. His hands were tied behind his back to Bella's bedpost with his own Gryffindor school tie – a very Bellatrix touch, that – and his robes, loosely belted in the middle, made it obvious that he wore nothing beneath them. Narcissa took a moment to appreciate her cousin's body. Unlike Regulus, Sirius at sixteen had grown into his frame, and was all broad shoulders, slim hips, and raw power. He was also utterly furious... and aroused. Perhaps that last was not so strange, Cissa pondered: Bella, no matter whether Sirius liked her, was undeniably attractive – and Sirius was a sixteen year old boy.

“Now, little cousin,” Bella said liltingly, “it is time to teach you a few lessons about manners.”

Sirius swore; and Bella slapped him hard in the face. Cissa watched as Sirius's head lurched to one side with the force of the blow.

“That,” said Bella, “is not polite.”

Sirius swore again, and Bella hit him again. “We could go on like this all evening if you wish,” she said calmly. “I don't imagine your parents would complain. Or...” She ran her hand gently over his reddening cheek, “you can start learning your lessons.”

“What do you want?”

It was the longest sentence Narcissa had heard Sirius say since they had arrived; grudgingly, he was acknowledging that Bellatrix had the whip hand. Cissa felt a little sorry for him – it was his own house, after all, and yet Bella was right in saying that his family would not raise a finger to save him from Bella's attentions. His mother clearly loathed him, and his father pretended that he did not exist, whilst Regulus was entirely under Bella's spell.

“Good boy.” Bella leaned in and kissed him. Sirius tried to jerk his head away at first, but after a second or two he responded, almost despite himself. “You're quite attractive when you're angry, Sirry,” she said, sliding a hand down his body and unfastening the belt so that his robes no longer protected his modesty.

Despite everything, he was _very_ turned on, Cissa noticed with interest. And he had an erection to match his physique. Fascinating.

“Get off me,” Sirius said abruptly, evidently humiliated by his own arousal.

“I beg your pardon?” Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. “Manners, little coz,” she reminded him.

Narcissa slid a little further into the room. Sirius's attention was all on Bella; Cissa was fairly certain that although she herself was now in the periphery of his vision, he hadn't really noticed her. He had his bottom lip clenched between his teeth for a second, as he fought his pride.

“Please.”

“You don't really mean that,” Bella said, smiling. “Wouldn't you like me to do something about – this?” She rested her fingertips on his erect cock, and Sirius twitched as if she had burnt him.

“No,” he whispered, jerking his hands uselessly against the magically bound tie which held him in place.

“'No _thank you_ , Bella',” Bella corrected him.

Sirius swore again, his mounting frustration evident; and Bellatrix tutted and shook her head.

“You don't seem to be learning my lessons very quickly, little one,” she reproved him. “Or is it that you want to increase the time you spend here with me? After all” - she glanced at his cock - “part of you certainly seems to be enjoying itself.”

She was deliberately provoking him, Narcissa realised – and very successfully, too. For a moment or two Sirius went totally mad, thrashing about with his legs and swearing continuously and fluently as he tried to break free. Bellatrix moved back out of reach, lay back against the pillows on her bed, and watched, a small smile of amusement on her lips. It was obvious that there was no chance of Sirius escaping; his manoeuvres only led to his robes slipping off his shoulders and pinioning his arms more securely behind him whilst leaving him all-but-naked. When his paroxysm of fury had worn off, Bella yawned.

“Now,” she said, “are you ready to play nicely?”

Sirius tried, and failed, to shrug himself back into his robes. “Yes,” he muttered unwillingly.

“'Yes, Bella'.”

Even from a side view, Cissa could see the anger in her cousin's brown eyes. He glared at Bellatrix, but obediently repeated her words.

“Now,” Bella said sweetly, “let's try a little harder, shall we? 'I'm sorry for being rude to you, Bella.'”

Grimly, Sirius repeated, “I'm sorry for being rude to you, Bella.”

“'I won't do it again.'”

“I won't do it again.”

“'I promise to do whatever you tell me.'”

There was a sharp intake of breath from Sirius at this, but again, he said the words.

Bella smiled. “Good boy. And good boys deserve rewards, don't they?”

“Just let me go.” Sirius hesitated. “Please,” he added.

“In a minute,” she said, stretching and sitting up. “First, though, I think it's time I did something for you.” She stood up and slid her hand down his chest. Sirius was sweating slightly, Cissa saw; his skin glistened.

“No.”

“Yes,” mocked Bellatrix. She kissed him again, and let her hand drop to encircle his cock.

Sirius was sweating even more. “Please,” he said, desperately.

Narcissa realised what Bellatrix had clearly known all along: that to submit to this would be more humiliating for the boy than anything that had gone before. It was a pity for him, she thought, that he did not know Bella well enough: pleas would not work with her, for she had no mercy. She would take and take – and then take that little bit more.

Bella wiped some of the sweat from Sirius's chest and used it to slick her hand, then slid it up and down his shaft. Sirius was jerking his head from side to side, his eyes squeezed shut as he fought not to give in to the sensation. She kissed him again, then slowed her movements, and whispered in his ear,

“Beg me again, Sirius.”

Sirius opened wide, staring brown eyes. “Please.”

She laughed.

Then her hand was moving faster, and faster again and Sirius was breathing harshly, desperately, before he let out one single groan, and his cock twitched and spurted in Bella's grasp.

Cissa watched as Bella let go, her expression satisfied – almost smug. Sirius was shaking, his head bent down in humiliation.

“Good boy,” Bellatrix said, and with a murmured word, Sirius was loosed from his bonds.

Shrugging his robes back around him, he stumbled from the room, almost barging into Narcissa as he passed her – and Cissa was still not certain that he had seen her.

“You're wicked,” she said to her sister.

Bella smiled. “Yes – but isn't it fun?”

Sirius was quiet but acquiescent for the rest of their stay. Narcissa over-heard her Aunt Walburga say, “I can't think what's come over him.” She met Bellatrix's eye. _They_ knew.

* * *


End file.
